


Summer Confession

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Hololive
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, My first Hololive fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: Natsuiro Matsuri is an idol who you would think is on top of her game. However, for a while Himemori Luna has been on her mind. To the point of despite her fears, she's going to confess and see if Luna will become her girlfriend.
Relationships: Himemori Luna/Natsuiro Matsuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Summer Confession

**Author's Note:**

> The Hololive characters are owned by Cover Corp and Yagoo. Please support the idols, and maybe buy some merch if you have the spare money.

It was a blistering hot summer day in Japan. Natsuhiro Matsuri, one of the iconic v-tubers in Hololive, wasn’t doing her usual streaming or hanging out with her family, but instead was in one of the Hololive offices. She was slightly sweating, but as she drank a cup of water that she had at hand, she knew it wasn’t because of the weather. 

Matsuri planned it to be today of all days that she’s going to ask Himemori Luna to be her girlfriend. 

“Matsuri-san, are you sure you want to wait here longer?” 

Matsuri turned her eyes to the origin of the voice. She could recognize that kind sweet voice from anywhere. It was Fubuki, one of her close friends, and one that she had a crush on for a short time. 

“I’ll be fine, Luna is probably finishing up right about now,” Matsuri responded. 

Fubuki smiled slightly. She could tell Matsuri was undergoing something, but it looks like she was getting along fine already. 

“You really do care about her” Fubuki said as if she was confirming something she had thought about for a while but finally solved. 

“Well, it’s about supporting your kohais. I am a reliable senpai after all” Matsuri said, boasting herself up. 

“I know that but Luna is obviously an exception to you. Whenever you lend out your hand to a kohai, it was always about making sure they fit into Hololive, but with Luna, you were having fun, it’s like she was the only person you can be yourself around” Fubuki said. 

There was silence after that. Before Fubuki could apologise for her assertive statement, Matsuri responded. “Ok, you are right. I love Luna, but don’t get me wrong. I love you as well as every idol in Hololive. It’s just that Luna is the only one who makes me feel like I don’t have to be Natsuhiro Matsuri, who is supposed to be this great idol. I can just be my regular self, and she loves me anyway” Matsuri said. 

Fubuki breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t know what to do when it came to comforting Matsuri. But thankfully, Matsuri found someone who would help her through whatever struggles she’s going through. She could tell that Matsuri was truly in love with Luna from the vulnerability she was displaying right now. 

“Good luck, I hope Luna-chan isn’t too busy afterwards,” Fubuki said. 

“I hope not. Luna didn’t tell me there’s anything important happening after this event” Matsuri said. 

“Ok, I can’t wait to hear how your date goes,” Fubuki said. 

“Date?! The word shot out of Matsuri’s mouth among Fubuki’s laugh as she left the room. 

A flush came over Matsuri like a sudden tidal wave. If Fubuki knows, then who else? That question ran in Matsuri’s mind. 

After Matsuri calmed herself down from making an embarrassment of herself, she spotted the 4th generation group heading out of the room they were in. Amongst them was Luna. 

“Hey Luna, how did the collaboration go?” Matsuri asked as she walked up to Luna. The urge to hug her was especially strong today when Luna was in her summer outfit. 

“It went fine, Matsuricha-senpai” Luna said. 

“Te-te” Watame whispered audibly enough that it made Mastsuri realize she ignored the rest of the generation 4 group, and exclusively focused on greeting Luna. 

“I’m sorry for not addressing the rest of you” Matsuri bowed frantically to cover up her embarrassment. “How did the event go for the rest of you?” she asked when she finished her apology. 

Coco, Kanata, and Watame were finding too amusement in this scenario to offer a coherent response. Towa was the only one to respond to Matsuri’s question. “It went well, surprisingly the Summer didn’t take as long compared to the Spring event, wait why are you guys laughing?” Towa cut short her answer once she realized her friends’ odd behavior. . 

Coco looked like she was trying her best to keep her laughter under control. Kanata and Watame had better success keeping their laughter under control, but their giggles were still heard. 

“Sorry, Towa, we just find this whole situation amusing. It’s very tete!” Watame exclaimed. 

Amidst Towa’s confusion, Luna said “It’s not a big deal, nanora! There are some people in our lives we pay attention first before other people” Luna said which sounded more like a rant. 

This only made Coco, Kanata, and Watame smile from ear to ear. 

“If you wanted exclusive one on one time with Luna, we won’t interfere, Matsuri-senpai” Coco said. 

“Wait, aren’t we expected to be together as a group for lunch?” Towa asked, this was something they were told about this morning. 

“We’ll explain to A-chan that Luna was caught up in an emergency and wasn’t able to attend, she’ll understand” Kanatan said. However, that answer didn’t assure Towa. 

“Don’t worry. It’s going to be fine” Watame dragged Towa out of the building as Coco and Kanatan waved goodbye. 

The silence that followed was deafening. First it was Tamaki, then Fubuki, now almost all of gen 4 knows about her crush on Luna. Before it was just speculation by the Festivaluna fans. It was a miracle other Hololive members haven’t found out yet. 

“Matsuricha-senpai, is there something wrong?” Luna asked, her voice dropped in tone from her usual sweet tooth rotting voice. 

Seeing the sadness and concern in Luna’s eyes made Matsuri hate herself from the bottom of her heart for that moment. 

If Matsuri had the power of a god, then she would make sure Luna would never have to deal with things that upset her, including Matsuri herself if necessary. 

“No, no, I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out with me on the beach for a while. I honestly didn’t know you had something going on after the collaboration event” Matsuri said, then she apologized. 

“It’ll be fine, nanora. The time I spent with you is worth getting lectured by the Hololive staff” Luna said. Her tone was now chipper again. 

“I’ll accept responsibility as well. You shouldn’t need to get into trouble because of my selfishness” Matsuri said. 

“At this point, I don’t understand why Yagoo hasn’t fired you yet, nanora” Luna said as she giggled. 

Matsuri covered her mouth to not make as much noise when she started to laugh.

“I’m a pure idol. I’m the face of Hololive, behind Sora-senpai and Fubuki. I’m worth more than what trouble I could bring to Hololive” Matsuri said. 

“We’ll see, Matsuricha-senpai. If you wanted me to go walk with you to the beach, you must know where it is, nanora” Luna asked, she tilted her head in an intentionally cute way. 

Luna’s expression sent Matsuri’s heart ablaze. This was harder than she had expected. “I’m sure I made it isn’t far from where we’re staying at the hotel,'' Matsuri said. She was trying to mask her nervousness with her usual bravado. 

With that, Matsuri and Luna exited the building and made their way to a nearby beach. There weren’t as many people there, so they don’t have to worry about anyone recognising them. 

Once Matsuri and Luna arrive at the beach, they can hear the waves hit the shore and recede. It provided a background to the calm mid-day. 

“Is there anything you thought about before that you wanted to talk to me here about?” Luna asked. 

“Yes, there is. But, I just want to enjoy the moment with you first” Matsuri said. 

“The ocean does look nice from here, nanora. Even if you have nothing to say, you being here is worth it for me” Luna said. 

‘Luna is so cool!’ Matsuri thought. To think that she said a year ago Luna would be the girl she wouldn’t date. Look where she is now!

The two idols stared at the waves for a while, soaking in the moment together. 

Matsuri was eventually able to work up the courage to confess her feelings to Luna. 

“Hey Luna,” Matsuri said. 

“Yes, Matsuricha-senpai?” Luna asked. 

“I love you,” Matsuri said. 

“Isn’t that what you always say, nanora?” Luna teases.

“It’s more real this time” Matsuri forced herself to say, resisting the urge to run away. 

Luna was taken aback by the intensity of Matsuri’s confession. “More than Hoshikawa?” Luna asked. 

“I had wondered what it would be like if Hoshikawa had feelings for me many times, but you helped me get out of that slump. You were there with me from that point on” Matsuri said. 

“I don’t understand, nanora. You did say in the past you didn’t want to go further in our relationship because you were afraid of how much it’ll impact your job” Luna said. 

“I did say that. But I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with you, Luna. When I think about how I couldn’t have you to myself, it made the world terrifying to me. But when I thought about what it would be like to hold you and kiss you, the world became brighter to me” Matsuri said. 

“Are you sure you’re serious?” Luna asked. 

“Being with you is worth the pain if we were to fall apart. I promise I’ll hold you as number one in my heart. If you don’t like me as much as you used to, I can live with it as long as you’re happy” Matsuri said. 

Luna couldn’t believe Matsuri was being this vulnerable with her. Luna almost wanted to pinch herself to see if she was in one of her dreams all along. 

“If you really are that serious, then I will give us a fair shot” Luna said. 

“I love you, Luna,” Matsuri confesses again to drive the point home. 

“I love you too, Matsuricha-senpai,” Luna said back to Matsuri. 

“You can just call me Matsuri in private from now on” Matsuri said.

“Ok, Matsuri,” Luna said. 

Matsuri’s cheeks lit up from Luna saying just her name. Luna stepped forward and arched her head. Unlike other times when Matsuri turned her head to deny Luna’s advances, Matsuri arched her head towards her. 

Their lips touched. It felt like heaven to both of them. From that point on, there was no going back. They now became girlfriend and girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to finally upload my first Hololive fanfic. This was something I wanted to do for weeks, but life got in the way. But I did it after all this struggle. I apologise for what might be barebones writing, but a half decent fanfic is better then no fanfic at all. 
> 
> I hope as I learn Japanese, I'll be more familiar with what the Hololive's idols personalities are like and be consistent with them. If you spot any OOC moments, please tell me and if possible, link a video as proof so that I can realize my error and account for that going forward. 
> 
> I thank you for reading, I plan to create a Tumblr fan group for Hololive fanfic writers soon, so that'll be running before I upload my next Hololive fanfic. 
> 
> I'll see you soon!


End file.
